


Sweetest Conflictions

by SilentEvil



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Yagami Light, F/M, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadistic Yagami Light, Slow Burn, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old story of mine that I originally posted on Wattpad. I am rewriting it to be a Light x Reader story. It is 20 chapters long so far. I am going to try to finish it. I personally really like this story so I hope that you will enjoy it too.All the usual warnings for my fics apply here as well. This is very brutal and kinky sex. There is also mentions of rape and extreme violence so if those topics offend you then please refrain from reading this.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

Sensei, I promise I'll do better. I don't need a science tutor." I whine.

"Y/n, you're in danger of flunking this school. This is supposed to be your last year in highschool. If your grades don't improve by next semester you will not pass." The exhausted teacher explains.

"Who is my tutor?" I sigh giving up with arguing.

"Your class representative should be a good match for you. Don't you think so?" He smiles.

As I heard his answer my eyes widened and I felt my skin begin to feel like it caught fire. 

"Light Yagami." I mutter outloud.

"Yes." He nods still smiling. 

I've heard he is impatient and tough to get along with now. But that didn't stop my crush on him for years. Of course that was me and half of the school. We all had it bad for him at one point or another. He was gorgeous and still is. Only my best friend Courtney has hated him since preschool. He must have not shared his toys with her in the sandbox or something. I remember meeting him my 3rd year in middle school.  
Masahiro-sensei interrupted my thoughts. 

"You will have tutoring sessions with him everyday until you get your grade up." He says.

"Yes Sensei." I bow. 

I went home thinking about how tomorrow is going to go. I was both looking forward to it and dreading it. Light was on this whole other plane of perfection that shouldn't even exist in this world. How can anyone be so intelligent and gorgeous at the same time? I'll never know what it's like with him. Still he was always helpful to me before. These study sessions could be a good thing. Honestly, there is no one on this earth I'd rather choose to spend so much time with. Well except for maybe Lawliet but he is in England now. I haven't spoken to him in years. He probably wouldnt even remember me.

The next day.....

"You're late." 

Light Yagami stood in the library giving me an impatient look. Great impression not even a few seconds in and he is already scolding me.

"I'm only 3 minutes late." I tell him. 

"Correct...3 minutes of my valuable time wasted." He complains.

"I'm sorry." I say sincerely.

Really what is his deal?

"Just stop apologizing and sit down." He huffed. 

"Why do you volunteer to tutor me if you hate it so much?" I ask annoyed by his attitude towards me.

He raised an eyebrow at me but ignored my question. I sat down in an empty chair next to him. I could smell his cologne as I took a whif of the air around me. He smelled great of course and looked perfect. 

"I have known you for a long time y/n. You always had good grades. What is going on with you? This is easy. It should be child's play for you." 

I was surprised that Light Yagami knew anything about me ...much less my name. 

"I've had alot on my mind lately."

"What's more important than your grades? Is it a boy?" Light asks almost irritated.

"No! Just family issues and stuff." 

"Well we are going over these until you get them right and then I expect you to ace that test on Monday." He demands.

Wow he's more strict than a parent.

After 2 hours of studying with Light, I was exhausted. He looks at his watch.

"Well it looks like the library is closing. So we will have to continue this tomorrow and this time I expect you to be on time!" 

"Yes sir." I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes at me and leaves. 

"Yeah he really does hate me." I put my head down. "This is gonna suck."

AN: This first chapter is more or less just an introduction but I assure you this fic gets very intense and stays true to my style of writing. New chapters are coming soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was there on time but when we got to the library they were painting the halls. The fumes were giving us both terrible headaches. Light shakes his head in annoyance. I could tell he really didn't want any of this.

"Pack up your stuff, we will continue this at my house. I don't think we can stand these toxic paint fumes any longer." He says.

I nod nervous as hell about going to Light Yagami's house but we had to find another place to study.

"We could go to the coffee shop instead." I suggest thinking he really doesn't want me in his house. 

"No I have some books in my room on biology that will help you with your exam." 

His room?

"It's quiet there. No one will be home for another couple of hours."He explains. 

Alone in Light's house? Any other time this would be a fantasy but I know he really does not like me so I guess it's no big deal.

"Ok then let's go." He grabs my hand and drags me out of the library.

When we arrive at his house we both slip off our shoes. He looks down at my blue painted toe nails causing me to blush. He sort of raises an eyebrow at me.

"Cute." He teases. 

Then pulls me upstairs. As soon as we step into his room I notice that he locks the door behind us. I don't question it. He then walks over to one of his bookshelves grabbing a certain book.

"Here....."

He hands me a book on biology.

"Have a seat. That should help you ace your biology exam. If you cram your studies for the next two days then it should be a breeze." 

He walked over to sit in his chair leaning back while looking me over. I sat down on his bed and blushed at the thoughts that were now playing in my head. I don't know how many times I have fantasized being in his bed and here I am sitting on top of it. I try to focus on the book that he gave me.

Light directed his attention back to his desk and suddenly pulled out a black notebook. While watching TV he seem to be taking notes as he saw stories pop up on the news. More murders and Kira news. I look over at Light. He seemed to really enjoy what he was doing. I had never seen a look on his face like that before. He looked excited. Turned on even. I blushed and looked away before getting caught.

"Y/n." He calls my name grabbing my attention away from the book that I was pretending to read.

He probably knew I was trying to play off not staring at him. Then he asked me a question that I never expected from him.

"What do you think of Kira?"

What? Should I answer this question honestly? His father is probably heading the investigation. Light will probably judge me for this but I'm gonna be honest. 

"Well.... I know you will probably disagree with me but I think Kira is good. I actually feel more safe with him around but I know I'm not supposed to. If I ever met him, I think I'd thank him." 

It was then when it seemed that Light's mood was changed. He was actually smiling at me. I was confused. 

"Did I say the wrong thing?" 

He approached me suddenly sitting next to me on the bed.

"No I feel that way too. I am just surprised that you do." He smiled at me and I looked at him in total surprise. 

Then the TV once again caught his attention. "Lind L. Tailor" That's not L. I know L. I thought to myself as Light walked over to his desk writing something in his notebook. It seemed that "L" pissed off Kira. He killed his decoy on live television but of course that was not L. How in the hell did he do that? 

I look over and see Light's reaction. He seems shocked and angry even. His good mood from earlier completely gone. I guess he truly does support Kira. He almost seemed to take it personally. Soon the broadcast was over.

"So L thinks Kira is in our area? This is exciting." I say.

But Light looked very angry. His eyes even looked near red tinted. I felt like I needed to get out now. The uncomfortable atmosphere in this room was suffocating me. So I gathered my things and stood up. Light was still glaring at the TV.

"I'll see you on Monday." 

He didn't even aknowledge me. He just kept staring at the TV. So I just left. What is his deal?


	3. Chapter 3

Warning this chapter contains alcohol, drugs and attempted rape!  
*****************************

I thought about L on my way home. When I was 10 and he was 15 he had been my camp counselor in England. I had a little crush on him. He was so weird, and the way he sat... but he was cute and so very smart. He was the smartest person I knew...that was until I met Light. I'm glad that Kira didn't kill him. It doesn't surprise me that he became the greatest detective in the world. If anyone can catch Kira it would be him but if I'm being honest with myself the fact is I really don't want him to. 

It's the weekend! My best friend Courtney talked me into going to a party. I tried to get out of it. I needed to study for my exam. 

"Oh come on Y/n, you have all of tomorrow to study. Come out and have some fun with me." She'd say.

"Fine ok. I'll go but I'm not staying long." 

"Great!" Courtney smiles happily. 

Yes I was beaten into the submission. Light would not be happy with me. 

"It is our final year and we should enjoy ourselves while were still young...." She pauses noticing I'm not really listening.

"Y/n..are you thinking about Yagami again? I'm sure he will forgive you." 

I blush..."No! It's not like that." 

"Oh please girl. You have been in mad love with him since forever and now you are forced to spend time with him every day. You even went to his house and probably laid on his bed. Lie to me and tell me you're hating that!"

"He hates me. I can tell." I pout a bit at her. 

"Look, I know thats not true. Why do you think that?" She asks.

"Just the way he acts around me. Like he can't wait to get away from me."

She scoffs at me.

"What? He does!" I tell her.

"You've never seen the way he looks at you? The way he has always looked at you?" She asks me.

"Yeah in disgust." I sigh. 

"Nope, but it doesn't matter. Tonight is not about Yagami. You can sort that later. Tonight my dear we party hard all night and make you forget all about him."

"That's the plan."

"Good. So now what are we going to wear?" 

.......

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this skimpy black lace skirt and corset top. I seriously feel like a bad Madonna Halloween costume reject. Thank god Light won't see me like this."

Courtney laughs. "Oh will you stop? You look hot. If Yagami saw you tonight you'd stop his heart. If he even has one." 

I glare at her and she continues. "But aren't we supposed to be forgetting him tonight?" 

At the party the music was loud and everyone was talking about Kira. As expected there were mixed opinions. Some people were team L and some were team Kira. Various voices saying... 

"I heard he was kind of vampire that turns into smoke and kills murderers in prison."

"But wouldn't he suck their blood if he was a vampire?"

"Yeah he gives heart attacks man."

"Well maybe they saw his fangs and just fell over dead from shock." 

"Now that's just stupid man."

"He's a warlock or a real living god. Either way it's pretty awesome." 

"How can you call mass murder awesome?"...... 

I was approached by a guy interrupting my amusement at listening to the chatter.

"Enjoying the party? Your friend seems to be." He nods his head in a certain direction.

I look over my shoulder and see Courtney being cheered on while chugging her umpteenth beer. 

"Great." I rolled my eyes. 

"Here." He hands me a drink.

"What is this?" 

"Just Jack & Coke." 

I take a sip. 

"It tastes horrible." I say cringing at the bitterness.

He laughs "You never drink do you smart girl?"

"Well it's a party I may as well try to enjoy myself." 

I chug the cup. 

"Hehe there you go. That's the spirit. I'm Greg by the way." 

"Y/n." I raise my cup.

"Yeah I know. You're the smart girl in my English class." 

I start feeling dizzy.. "Why am I so dizzy?" 

It's one drink... I'm surely not that much of a light weight. Hehe Light weight. I start giggling to my thoughts. Oh he's gonna be pissed. 

"What's so funny?" Greg asks.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Well just relax." He put his hand on my thigh...

"Hey buddy I have a boyfriend...well actually I wish I had... What?" I ask myself confused.

"You're with Yagami-san huh?" 

"Nah..Light... I loved Light since forever but he hates me." I pout.

"You should go upstairs with me and have some fun. I'll make you forget all about him. " 

"No see I came here thinking I would, but the truth is I'm not. I feel guilty not studying for Light. That's where I'm supposed to be.... I ..I gotta go." I get up suddenly.

I stumble around looking for the bathroom in a sea of bodies but then I stumble and fall down on a nearby couch. Greg follows me sitting next to me. I laugh and take out my phone. 

"I'm gonna tell Light how I love him." I say with a determined look.

"I don't think....." 

"Too late it's ringing.." 

"Hello? Y/n, why are you calling me this late? Is there something wrong?" 

I start giggling singing his name "Liiiiightbulb I just called to say I love yoooou silly bulb." 

"Y/n what the hell? Are you drunk? Where are you? I'm coming to get you." 

I start looking around still laughing. 

"Oh I'm in a house on a couch with buddy Greg here. Say hi to Lightbulb Greg buddy."

"Greg? Damn it Y/n! Where the fuck are you?" Light demands angrily.

"Oooh Liiiiightbulb is angry. He say naughty words!" I start giggling again.

Greg takes my phone and hangs up.

"Im not angry." He says.

I look at him and laugh. Then he tries to kiss me. I push him away. 

"No I don't like you like that. Get back buddy." 

"Well I'm taking you upstairs." 

"No I'm staying right here." 

"Well here take this." He hands me another drink and then slides his hand up my thigh.  
I push him off but he keeps getting handsy. 

"Nope. Stop it."

He picks me up and tries to carry me off caveman style.

"No put me down. Fred Flintstone!" I yell. 

He wasn't listening while I was hitting his back. 

........"I believe she said no" 

I look up and see Light looking very angry.

"Yagami-san shit man! Where did you come from?" Greg asks. 

"Yeah, Lightbulb-kun how you here so fast?" I ask him curiously. 

Greg puts me down handing me to Light, who takes me in his arms. He barely looks me over before staring down Greg. 

"Sorry man. I didn't know she was yours."

"Yes she is mine so keep your disgusting hands off of her or I'll turn you in for attempted drug induced rape!" 

"Drugging? Hey woah man! I was just having fun man. I didn't give her nothin but alcohol man. I didn't drug her." 

"She is clearly drugged." Light spat.

"You're crazy man. I did nothing to your girl." Greg panicks and runs off. 

Light sighs and looks at me. "Ugh Light I don't feel so good." 

"I know it's ok. I have got you now. That bastard drugged you. I'm taking you out of here."

He pushes my hair out of my face.

"Oh God I didnt want you to see me this way." I freak out embarrassed from what I was wearing. 

He shakes his head and picks me up to carry me like a drunk bride to his car. A girl was standing in his way.

"I didn't know you two were dating. I guess you aren't gay." The girl giggles.

"It's not really your business now is it Sakura?"

He sighs losing his patience. 

"No, i'm not gay but women like you bore me. Now would you kindly get the fuck out of my way?" 

She scoffs and moves. He puts me in his car and buckles my seatbelt. Then strokes my cheek tenderly. 

"I'm taking you to my house. I don't think your parents need to see you like this." I nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrive Light carries me in his house. Again like a drunken bride. 

"Mom could you bring her up some hot tea and two aspirin?" Light politely asks his mother who his greeting us at the door.

He slips my pumps off my feet and throws them into the shoe pile. 

"What happened to her?" Sayu asked curiously.

"She was drugged and nearly raped at a party." Light explains.

"Oh my goodness how awful. The poor dear!" Light's mom exclaims. 

"Yeah I'm taking her up to my room to take care of her." Light tells them. 

"Ok dear I'll bring up the tea and aspirin." 

"Thanks mom." Light says as he carries me up the stairs. 

We get to his room and he gently lays me down on his bed brushing the hair back from my eyes. 

"Not now Ryuk." Light says.

"Ryuk? Who is that?" I say barely conscious. 

"Y/n? Can you hear me?" Light's soft voice is calling me. 

"Light? Where's Courtney?" I ask starting to come back to reality.

"She's still at the party." He says in a irritated tone.

His mom brings in tea and aspirin.

"Here you go dear." 

"Thank you Yagami-san." 

She nods with a smile and leaves the room. 

Light helps me sit up. 

"Here I want you to take these and you have tea. It should help you feel better." 

I take them and sip on the tea. It's warming comfort soothes my aching tummy. I hand him back the cup.

"I should go home." 

"No." He gently pushes me back down.  
"You're staying here. I already called your parents and told them you fell asleep here studying."

I look at him in surprise. 

"They believed it?" 

"Of course they did." 

"I don't feel so good Light."

"I don't understand why you were there with those people in the first place. You should have been home studying for your test like I told you to." Light scolds me like im a child. 

Ughhh My head hurts. 

"Could you not talk so loud please? My head is pounding." I wince.

He sighs and massages my head to try to help the pain. 

"Courtney talked me into it because you hate me." 

What? I surely didn't just say that. Am I still drunk? Light stops and gives me a look of outrage. Oh shit here we again...

"You're an idiot if you believe that! Your good friend Courtney abandoned you while that creep Greg put his hands all over you!" He yelled.

I grab his hand and he sighs calming down. He then resumes my gentle head massage. He is very good with his hands. 

"Can't you see? You don't belong with them. You're not one of them. You just don't belong there!" He says in a frustrated tone. 

"I don't belong anywhere. I'm not yours ... Light and I want ...." I passed out after saying that. 

Light whispers while stroking my hair. "You are mine. You just haven't realized it yet." 

I wake up not knowing where I am. I look around to my surroundings. It looks familiar but then I realize I'm in Light Yagami's bed! How did I end up here? Oh god! What happened? My head is pounding. Then I see Light waking up next to me. He's so beautiful. I gasp. 

"Wwhat happened? Why am I here? We didn't...?" 

He chuckles at my thoughts.

"No. It's ok you're safe. You were drugged at a party last night. I brought you here because I didn't think your parents would like seeing their daughter trashed." He explains. 

It was all coming back to me in pieces.

"The party... I remember some guy handing me a drink and I took one gulp. Then I felt dizzy and out of control. How did you know?" I look over at him. 

"You called me and you sounded like you were in trouble. So I came to get you. Did you learn your lesson?" 

"So I'm a damsel in distress sending you a bat signal." 

He chuckles while playing with my hair. 

"I'm never drinking again." I tell him seriously.

"You shouldn't have ever been there Y/n." He shakes his head.

"I know." I say defeated.

This is a fantasy lying here in bed waking up next to Light but I remember the mess I am and quickly get embarrassed. Light looks relaxed and unfazed by my current state of disheavel. I got up to leave.

"I have to get home. Thank you Light for rescuing me."

He nodded and took my hand kissing it leaving me confused. "I'll see you at school."

I blushed and left. 

I was running home as fast as my feet would carry me. I even forgot to grab my shoes. I curse myself thinking I must look like a drugged up whore but not paying attention I ran head first into a guy.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you ok?" The man looked nervous. 

"Yes I'm fine." He looked me over.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a rough night you know.." 

He nods.

"You're American? I am too. Where abouts are you from?" I ask.

"I'm from Boston." He answers.

"Nice! I've been there many times. I'm from Austin. Well I really need to get home. It's nice meeting you Mr...."

"Oh I'm Raye." 

"I'm Y/n. Well take care Raye. Maybe I'll see you around again sometime."

"You too Y/n." 

I head home so exhausted from the long day. I could just die from embarrassment right about now. I'm so glad mom is not home. I can clean up so she will never see me like this. Light must really think low of me now. But why did I call him? How did I end up in bed with him? This is not how I imagined my first night with Light to be. I have fantasized about it many times but never dreamed up this fucked up scenario. I sigh. I should just forget it. I'm lucky if we are even friends after this. He probably views me as a charity case. He is just a gentleman. I wish I could remember what he said last night. A shower might help jog my memory.


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday morning I am back at school.. There is so much gossip about Light and I at the party. Rumors everywhere...

Various voices.... 

"I heard that he told Greg that she belonged to him like some sex slave."

"Ooh who knew Yagami-senpai was so kinky?" 

"The quiet ones always are honey." 

"Well she's lucky because he is so hot and I hate her!" 

"Not to mention he's rich. I mean did you see his car?" 

"Well he is the chief's son."

"He is so smart. He will be a billionaire one day no doubt." 

"So what's so special about her to land a guy like that?" 

"Well she was the smartest girl in school." 

"Was?" 

"Yeah she's failing biology."

"Well Sakura-chan always said he was gay but apparently not unless they got some weird triangle bi sex with another guy. I wouldn't mind that." 

"Well Yagami is definitely kinky. Have you looked at the size of his hands?"

"I bet he ties her to his bed every night." 

"I'm surprised she doesn't have a collar." 

"Hey girl are you and Yagami-senpai dating?" One of them ask me after I ignore their conversation. 

"No. We are just friends." I answer.

Are we even friends? I think to myself. 

"You should hook me up with him then." Ichika the head cheerleader says.

"Ummm sure. I'll see what I can do." 

Not that she would ever stand a chance with him. She may have every guy wrapped around her finger but Light Yagami was not just any guy. There's no way he'd fall for her shit.

After class I see Light waiting in the hall. He grabs my wrist ignoring the stares and chatter from the others. 

"I need to talk to you." He says as he leads me to the quad outside.

"I aced my biology exam." I tell him proudly. 

He grins. "That's great. See I knew you would."

"It's all thanks to you." I smile at him. 

He shakes his head in a modest way.

"I only brought out what was already there to the surface but this isn't what I need to talk to you about."

"Ok what is it then?" I ask waiting. 

"When you left my house yesterday did you see a guy on your path home?" 

He knows. How? 

"Yeah I ran into him head first. I wasn't expecting him to be there just standing. He said his name was Raye." 

"Raye huh?" 

I nod. "Yeah he didn't give me a last name but he was an American from Boston."

Light smirked and seemed to be plotting something in his head. 

"Why?" I ask. 

"That guy has been following me for weeks." 

Uh oh. 

"What the hell? Why?"He seemed like a nice guy." 

"That's what I'd like to know too."

"Well maybe we should look him up on the internet and get information on him somehow?"

"I can search my dad's database."

I grab his jacket sleeve to make him pause.

"Light this guy could be a pervert."

"That's why I don't want you walking anywhere alone until I figure this guy out. He could be following you too." 

"Me? Why would he waste his time following me?"

"Probably because of your association with me." 

Oh.

"There are wild rumors of us all over the place because of what happened at the party." I blush. "You wouldn't believe some of the things they are saying."

"I know. I told them as much." Light confesses.

"Wait...What? Which parts? But I've been shutting down the rumors. I don't want you to ruin your rep." 

Light chuckles. "Why would you think that? You're the smartest girl in our class."

Was.. 

"Besides I said what I needed to to keep Greg's filthy hands off of you." He says in disgust. 

"Which was what?" 

"That you are mine."

I looked at him in shock as he smirks at me. So those rumors were true. The bell rang but before I can leave he whispers in my ear so close I can feel his warm breath giving me tingles. 

"But I promise you won't have to worry about him anymore." He chuckles as he strokes my hair and then walks away with a frightening, evil look on his face.

I stood there stunned. What did he mean by that? Did Light do something to him? 

Later that day, we were in the computer labs. Light was hacking looking into files trying to figure out more about his stalker. I looked over his shoulder. 

"Ohhh that's him!" 

Raye Penber an FBI agent?

"Light this guy is FBI why is he following you?" I look at him wide-eyed.

"It must be something about the Kira case. According to my father's files they are looking for a student who has connections with the police." 

"That would make all of the NPA's families suspects." 

Light nods. 

"L must be investigating the police to find a leak."

"This is really close to home Light." 

"It's probably closer than you think."

What? He all the sudden clicked off the screen as someone was approaching.

"Y/n I need to talk to you." 

It was Courtney and Light was glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. 

"Oh look it's your good friend Courtney who abandons you at parties and leaves you in the hands of rapists."

"Fuck off Yagami!" She drags me away.

"What was that about?" I ask her. 

"Look I'm sorry about the party but what is happening with you and Light?"

"We are barely friends. Why?"

"Because there are rumors going around that you slept together saturday night."

"We did but not in the way you think."

She looks at me in shock. "Explain!" 

"I mean we slept in the same bed. I woke up next to him fully clothed after I passed out. His mom and sister were there. He just took care of me is all. Right after you abandoned me I might add, and left me with that creep Greg. Who by the way drugged me."

"And Light and his arrogant ass came to your rescue. He must care." Courtney rolled her eyes. 

"Well he does care more than you do."

"Aww come on that's not fair. I was drunk." 

"Fine, I gotta go. I'll see you later." I left quickly, not listening to her explain.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning This chapter contains violence and mentions of suicide.  
*****************************

After school Light and I were back in the library studying .

Various voices....

"Did you hear about Greg Zucker? He commited suicide."

"Yup he hung himself on his shower rod." 

"Was there a note?"

"Not that I know of." 

I hear people talking.

I look over at Light who was smirking at me like he was proud. Did he cause it? Surely it wasn't true. Light wasn't a murderer. Was he? He said I wouldn't have to worry about Greg again mere hours ago. Sure I hated Greg for what he did but did he deserve to die? I look down at my book and pretend to read. Light kept staring at me with that smug look. He knows I feel uncomfortable. I couldn't stand it anymore. So I got up quickly running out of the school. It took no time at all for Light catch up to me. He was a former tennis champ after all.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"I just needed air." I lied and tried to shake him off.

"I'll walk you home." He insists.

Of course he does.

"Light you didn't? I mean with Greg... You had nothing to do with that right?" 

I look to him for reassurance but instead it was that same frightening look. His eyes nearly glowing red. It's gotta be the sun right? 

"He tried to rape you. He got what he deserved." 

I look at him in horror thinking back to how upset he was when L called out Kira. The FBI agent following him, closer than I think...... Oh my god! 

"Yyyoure Kira!" I whispered in shock. 

Light smiled showing his teeth. He was practically glowing with pride. 

"Very good. See I always told you how smart you are. I knew you would figure it out."

"But Greg commited suicide not a heart attack." 

"I can manipulate cause of death to virtually anything I want."

I start speeding up my steps but he catches up with me quickly then backs me into a tree. I try to scream but he covers my mouth with his large hand. I cower in fear with tears flowing down my eyes.

Light changes his tone of arrogance to a soft one trying to calm me. 

"Y/N look at me. There is no reason to be afraid. I'm still me. You know me. I'd never hurt you."

Light Yagami my crush since 3rd year in middle school.. I nod. He uncovers my mouth. 

"It's going to be ok. You'll see. I'm gonna create a whole new world without crime."

"How do you do it?" I whisper.

"I was given power by a Shinigami named Ryuk."

"Ryuk?"

I've heard that name before. Not now Ryuk. 

"Yes and with this power people like you and I can finally live in peace. You said you support Kira and wanted to thank him. Well y/n...(he grabs my chin) I am Kira." 

I can feel hot tears burning trails down my cheeks and Light brushes them away. 

"Why are you crying?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm frightened of all of this!"

"Do you trust me?" I look in his eyes and see his sincerity. 

"Yes"

I really do.

"Then come with me. I will show you something."

We go to his house. Of course he locks the door to his room as usual. He walks over to his desk and pulls out something that I recognized immediately.

"The black notebook." 

"Yes this is the Death Note."

He hands it me and I look at the pages with the rules. I see all the names written. Hundreds of names all dead criminals all in Light's perfectly neat handwriting. I gasp. 

"Light this is crazy."

"Crazy is not the word I would choose." A new voice speaks. 

I look up for the source and nearly jump out of my skin screaming. I see a demon. Light rushes over holding me close to hush me.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you. I promise."

"Yyour Shinigami?"

Light nods.

"Name's Ryuk. Nice to meet you officially Y/n."

Light throws him an apple.

"Mmmm juicy." He drools.

I stare at the mystical creature in awe as he devours his apple core and all. Light grabs my chin gently to turn my head getting my attention.

"Now you know my secret. I don't have to tell you what will happen if it gets out." 

He looks at me sternly.

"You will write my name in the Death Note." 

Light looks at me offended.

"What? Never! No, I don't kill innocents unless I have to. Y/n, I am trusting you. I am literally putting my life in your hands. I know that you care about me enough to not want to see me executed or put in prison." 

I look up in his big beautiful amber eyes. 

"You're right Light. I never want that to happen. I won't tell anyone. I promise." 

He gives me a look of relief. 

"Good. I'm glad that you know. It gives me someone to share this with. Maybe even help me by correcting the world." 

"I support you Light."

He hugs me close. 

"Thank you." 

"No thank you Kira." I look down. 

He stares at me confused. 

"Why do you still look so sad?" 

"I guess I am afraid of what this will do to you. Using dark power like this might corrupt you." 

"I can handle it. It's worth it. To give those deserving peace I will sacrifice both my sanity and soul." 

He lifts my chin again and looks into my eyes. "For you." 

He then kisses my forehead and holds me close.

"It is going to be ok. I promise."

"Light about Greg..."

"He was not an innocent. He deserved to die. He was going to hurt you."

"He was drunk." 

"No...he knew exactly what he was doing." He said almost angrily.

"Why did you tell him that I'm yours?"

"You know why."

"To make him think that I was taken so that he wouldn't touch me?" 

He shakes his head and Ryuk chuckles. I forgot he was there. 

"You are so adorably oblivious." Ryuk says. 

"Huh?" 

"You should just tell her Light." 

Light holds up his hand to Ryuk telling him to back off. The Shinigami just shrugged while Light continued.

"Let me ask you this. When you are around your friends do you feel like you are out of place? Courtney included. "

"I haven't really thought about it."

"You're lying to me. I know that you think about it." 

What is he getting at?

"Maybe sometimes." 

"No, see you're in denial. It is all that you think about. That is why you are distracted from seeing the real truth that is right in front of you." 

"Light what are you saying?"

Ryuk chuckles and Light glares at him.

"You're gonna have to be more clear than that Light." He says amused.

"Shut up Ryuk!" He says annoyed.

Light takes my hand. 

"I'm saying you feel that way because you don't belong with them. Neither of us do. I'm the only one who truly knows who you are. You know it to be true. I've known it since you've moved here. A little American girl trying her best to fit in a foreign land. Too smart and nerdy to ever quite establish a good connection to anyone. There is one person you are compatible with though. It's the boy who was always watching you when you thought he didn't notice you. The one who would cause you to blush every time you did make brief eye contact with him and he noticed. Just as you are right now....blushing. You never knew it because your shallow friends were keeping you from seeing it. They were always distracting you from what's right in front of you and what is real. I have been here all along waiting patiently for you to wake up and realize it."

"Light ....I.."

"I'm done waiting. Wake up Y/n. We are not like them. You don't belong with them. You belong with me. The sooner you learn that, the faster you will find happiness."

"What are you saying Light? You want to date me?" 

"No Y/n. Our bond is stronger and more meaningful than trivial high school dating. We both have more important things to focus on. It's dangerous at this point in our lives to get too distracted by each other. Especially, now that you know the truth about me and have to carry the burden of knowing my secret. However, just know this..." 

He pulls me towards him and kisses me gently. His warm lips are so soft moving against mine. It's a sweet chaste kiss. I know I'm blushing when he pulls back. 

"You are mine." 

I look at him with my lips still tingling from our brief kiss.

"I never knew you wanted me in that way." I say in a daze. 

"Oh I want you in many interesting ways."He smirks suggestively and Ryuk chuckles again.

Oh my...

"But first we have get rid of Raye Penber and L." 

What? 

"You're going to kill them?" I question him. 

"Yes, but I need L's real name to do it." 

I know L. Lawliet's name but I'll never tell Light. I couldn't do that to L.

"I thought Kira only killed evil people." 

"L has threatened to execute me. This is self preservation."

AN: I really hope that wasn't too chessey for everyone. I wanted Light to confess wholeheartedly his love for this girl without actually saying he loves her. As I said before this won't be fluffy. Light has a very dark side that goes beyond his use of the Death Note or his Kira side.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning this chapter contains cursing and violence. This is the beginning of Light's sadistic side. He loves to taunt.  
*****************************

When we were back in school the gossip about Light and I continued. I thought about what he had said. We are different from them.There's Ichika the perky cheerleader who flaunts herself around all the boys, especially Light. She walks up to me looking like Britany Spears with her stupid pigtails swaying back and forth. 

"So did you mention me to Light?" She asks in an annoyingly high pitched tone.

"I will today." I answer her in a deadpan tone rivaling Daria.

"Great!" 

She hugs me and skips away excitedly. I roll my eyes. As if he would give her the time of day. Light is intense. Someone like her would not know how to handle him. He would crush her onto a fine pink fluffy powder. I'm not so sure if he won't eventually crush me. 

Courtney approached me and yet another hug. Am I wearing a sign that says hug me?

"What was that about?" She asks while watching Ichika skip down the hall. 

"She wants me to set her up with Light." 

Courtney raises her brow at that. 

"Like you'd ever give up Yagami to her. I thought she was dating Deryck." 

I shrug.

"Anyways, We should totally hang out after school and go get some coffee. I am so craving a mochachino about now. "

"I can't I have to study." 

She glares at me. 

"With Light?" 

I nod. 

"Oh come on just ditch him for one day." She begs. 

"I can't."

"Why not?" She pouts.

"Because I have made a commitment to him."

"Really? You say that like you're married to him. Is there something you're not telling me here?"

"Hmmm let me see... Nope. Don't think so." 

"He is changing you. I don't like it."

I shake my head at her. 

"What? It's true. It's like he controls you now." 

"I've always been this Courtney. You've just been too wrapped up in your own little world to notice." 

I walk away with her scoffing.  
*****************************

Courtney's POV:

Yagami is smirking at me from across the hall.

"What?" I ask annoyed. 

He gives me the creeps. 

"I'm gonna make a polite suggestion to you." 

"Whatever." 

I walk into the bathroom and he follows me in and pins me to the wall. His face is so close to mine that I can feel his warm minty fresh breath. He must have just used mouthwash. 

"What the fuck Yagami? Ever heard of personal space?"I yell at him. 

"It's not nice to walk away from someone when they are talking to you."

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask angrily.

He grabs my face hard forcing me to look at him. 

"As I was saying....I am going to make a polite suggestion to you. I think that maybe you and Y/n should stop being friends. She has obviously outgrown you." 

"What are you doing to her? She's becoming your lap dog or are the rumours true? She is your sex slave." 

He slams my head against the wall just enough to hurt like hell.

"Ow fuck!"

"That's not your concern. You will ignore her in the hallways. If I catch you so much as texting her there will be consequences that I'd rather not have to resort to. But mark my words. I will end you to keep you and your nasty influences away from her. She is mine. Do you understand?" 

"If you hurt her you bastard!"

He chuckles.

"What? You'll fight me? I'd love to see you try. Don't you worry though I would never hurt her but you on the other hand little Courtney better not test me." 

"What will you do? Kill me like you killed Greg?"

He smiled evily showing all his perfect white teeth. Fucking smug bastard. He really did it didn't he! 

"You're smarter than you look Courtney. I'm impressed." He says amused.

"I know it was you who drugged Y/n at the party." 

His smile dropped and he gripped my chin so hard it hurt. 

"How do you figure that?"

"Sakura said you were there long before Y/n called you. So it got me thinking why didn't you go to her before she called you. You were hanging out at the bar and drugged the drink that Greg picked up and gave to her. You thought it would drug him though. You didn't think about her drinking it. You thought miss goody two shoes would turn it down. You wanted Greg to be out of control to upset her. You set it all up to isolate her. To have her cling to you when she needed rescued." 

He tightens his grip on me again. My face will be bruised at this rate. 

"That's a wild accusation." He growls angrily. 

"But it's true isnt it? The thing is Yagami you never had to do that. She has always loved you. Not even my nasty influence has changed that. Greg died for no reason. You're a fucking psychopath Yagami!" 

He chuckled as he pulled me closer to his body making me gasp.

"And id suggest that you keep those unsavory thoughts to yourself or else your family may end up dead. Not just you. How about your sweet little sister Samantha? What is she 12 now?" 

I gasp. 

"You twisted bastard you wouldn't dare!" 

He smirks."Try me." 

Letting me go he straightens his tie before walking out with confidence. I was so scared wiping away the tears. Light Yagami killed Greg but no one would believe the chief's son to be a murderer. I have no proof. Everyone believes it was suicide. I need to warn Y/n somehow. The man she loves is a psychotic killer but telling her could put Sam in danger. Damn that fucking smug bastard. One day Light Yagami you will get what is coming to you.


	8. Chapter 8

READER POV:

I was looking at my phone and saw that I had received a message in my Facebook. It was Courtney. 🐝🐺 of 💡. Is a 🚿🔪☠. Bee wolf of lightbulb. Oh beware of Light. Is a .. Shower with a knife could only mean Psycho. What in the hell does she mean by that? Does she know he is Kira? This is very bad if she does. But how could she know? 

I looked at the news. Raye Penber was found dead at a train station and 12 other FBI agents also died who were sent to Japan to work on the Kira case. Did Light do this? Those people were just doing their jobs. They didn't deserve to die. This is not what Kira is supposed to be about. I need to see him now. 

Light answers the door standing there in his bare feet wearing an unbuttoned black shirt and black slacks. His hair was messy like he had just woken up or just had hours of sex rolling around. I bite my lip at the thought. He was so beautiful. He looked like a dark angel standing there with Ryuk behind him as his wings. The sight nearly took my breath away.

"I need to talk to you." I finally say after I've collected myself. 

"Of course come in." 

He leads me upstairs putting a hand on my back and locks the door to his room as he always does.

"What's up?" He asks in a soft curious voice.

I look up to see Ryuk munching on apples. 

"Hi Ryuk." I greet.

"Hi Y/n." He says with his permanent jester grin.

He's not so scary once you get used to him. 

"Ryuk will you give us some privacy please?" Light requests. 

The Shinigami shrugs and floats through the wall probably headed to the kitchen for another apple raid.

"Now then...what do want to talk about?" Light asks as he motions for me to sit down on his bed. 

I sit down and I sigh. Where do I begin? This might not go too well. Light was sitting in his rolling chair patiently waiting for me to speak. 

"I support you Light but all of those FBI agents? Was that you?" 

"Kira needed to send a message. I'm not to be fucked with." He said simply.

"They were innocent Light."

"A necessary sacrifice." 

"I'm not sure...." 

He gives me a very intense look for a second by getting up and coming towards me. Is he angry? In a split second he pins me down to the bed and I gasp frightened at the impulsive move. He starts grinding himself into me. 

"You're not backing out of this are you?" He demands. 

"Nnno of course not." I stutter.

"Good because you know what you're getting out of all of this?"

"What?" 

He stops and turns my head looking straight into my eyes. 

"Me." 

He then kisses me hard pinning my wrists down and grinding into me. He licks my bottom lip demanding entrance for his hot tongue. I gasp and he takes fully advantage. Snaking his tongue into my mouth. I suck on it as he moans into my mouth. With one hand he reaches under my skirt rubbing my cloth covered crotch. He breaks the kiss. Kissing my neck up my jaw line to my ear. 

"You're so wet for me." He whispers. 

"I've been dreaming of this for a long time." I confess.

"Exactly this?" He asks with a grin against my neck. 

He licks my ear and then pushes a finger in past my underwear and penetrates me with it making me whimper.

"Oh god!!!!" 

I arch my back. Kira is still licking and sucking my ear whispering filthy things. 

"One day I'm gonna take what is mine. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and make you scream my name but today... (he adds another finger).. is not that day." 

I look at him in surprise and am shocked by his vulgar words. I can see the lust in his eyes. I can tell he is enjoying making me whimper and moan. He thrusts in and out of my soaking wet hole with his long slender fingers making me pant. He finds a spot inside of me and holds my hips down to make me take it deep. I can feel them twitch inside of me. He adds another finger spreading them open now like scisscors. His middle finger scratching at a spot that provides a tickle deep inside my belly. Im going to come soon. He continues faster.

"Oh god Light."I moan quietly struggling to keep it down.

"What I'm doing to you right now is only a small sample to show you what I can and will do to you." 

He pumps his fingers in me faster making me cry out. He covers my mouth with his large hand to keep me quiet.

"shhhh" he shushes me.

Then he rubs my clit in circles with his thumb. I struggle not to bite the hand covering my mouth. 

"That's right. Never forget who you belong to. I am the only one who can make you feel this good."

I moan out into his hand squeezing my eyes shut.

"Cum for me. Let it go." 

He pushes his fingers deeper for emphasis and it takes me over the edge. My inner muscles grip onto him tightly as I cum. He removes his hand covering my mouth and quickly replaces it with his own to muffle my cries of extacy. After we break the kiss. He looks intensely into my eyes. 

"You are mine and I am yours." He says as he pulls his fingers out of me and then sucks on them.

"Mmmm you taste good. Kiss me."

I felt so dirty kissing Light tasting myself sucking on his tongue and bottom lip. I wanted more of him. I wanted his body. I wanted to taste him. I kiss his bare chest and playfully bite his nipples earning a groan of pleasure from him. I kiss down his belly dragging my tongue down his happy trail and begin to fumble with his belt but he pushes my hand away and pulls me back up face him. 

"Not yet. My parents are home. We must wait."

I sigh in frustration as he chuckles.

"Does your greedy little cunt need more?" He asks shamelessly.

I lick my lips to answer. He slides his hand down my body and finds my clit again. Playing with it between his long fingers. I grip him tightly again and smother myself into his neck to muffle my moans. He holds me even closer against his body. 

Whispering... "You look so beautiful when you cum." 

He brings me off again and again with his long talented fingers. The same fingers used to kill hundreds of people. At this point I didn't care. All I cared about was Light. I realized then no matter what he did. I loved him. It was unconditional love. Am I crazy to love a killer? 

He finally stopped pleasuring me when he noticed it was getting too intense for me to handle. Instead he kissed me with such passion that it left me dizzy. His eyes were gentle. I felt drunk when I was with him. Devoid of all coherrant thoughts. He smiled at me and stroked my hair as I placed my head down on his chest lightly caressing it with my fingers. Light kissed the top of my head.

I know we didn't do that much but it felt amazing. We soon fell asleep and I had dreams of red eyes and blood but they didn't scare me. There was a distant voice that said...

"You belong to the devil now and he is yours."

I'm going to drag him out of the darkness. He is still my Light. I thought. I won't let him lose himself. I can't. I love him too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning this chapter contains the excessive unhealthy consumption of sweets. Yes friends L is finally here..  
*****************************  
READER POV:

The next day I am walking outside by the benches at school. I nearly faint when seeing Light with someone I never expected to see again. 

"L?" 

Both boys eyes widen in surprise.

"Y/N?" 

L looks shocked too with a lollipop in his hand. Still sitting in that same peculiar way that he always had. Why is he with Light? This can't be good. 

"You two know each other?" Light asks. 

"Yeah...in another life." I say. 

L says nothing just staring at me in surprise. Light looks very displeased but says nothing. I just realized what I had done, the fatal mistake I had just made.

"Ummm I have to get to class but I'll see you guys later."

Light comes up to me and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. He whispers in my ear making me shiver.

"You have some explaining to do later." 

He let's me go and heads off to his destination. 

When I get to my class I sat at my desk putting my head in my hands in shame. 

"What did I just do?" I mumble to myself.

I was in complete shock to see him. It was a reflex reaction. No matter how I try to justify it I know I just put L in danger. What am I gonna tell Light now that he knows that I know L? I look over to see L at a desk in front of me. Light has debate class so I know it's my chance while he is being occupied.

"L what are you doing here?" 

What he said next made my blood run cold. 

"I'm investigating Kira." 

Of course he is. Why would I think anything different? He slid a piece of paper to me and I read it discreetly. 

"10 pm your house..leave window unlocked."

I nodded. We continued class in silence. L was sucking on a lollipop and the teacher was yelling at him.

"Sir there's no eating in class. Sir sit properly in your desk." This must be really annoying for him considering his age. That thought amused me temporarily but my mind was swarming with millions of worries. What will I tell Light? What is he thinking now? He is no doubt angry that I kept this from him. I sigh. It's gonna be a long day. L looks over at me in concern but I just give him a small reassuring smile. It's gonna be fine. I kept telling myself. 

I was nervous as hell. Avoiding Light for as long as I could until I could figure out what the hell to say to him. But that didn't last long. After school I saw Light standing by his car tapping his foot with an impatient look on his face. Uh oh. I knew I was in trouble. 

"Get in." He said in a demanding tone.

I was in no position to argue with him. So I slide inside his car. My stomach was in knots. The first thing he did surprised me. I'd figured he'd start interrogations immediately but instead he leaned over to kiss me which I returned eagerly. I wanted to draw it out for as long as I could. I was not looking forward to this conversation. He broke away.

"Put on your seatbelt." He said in stern tone. 

Oh crap. I did as asked. When he pulled up to my house we sat in his car in silence for a few minutes. I was dreading this not knowing what to expect. I felt sick. I know he wouldn't hurt me but.. Finally he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a much calmer tone than I expected from him.

I gave him my honest answer.

"I never thought I'd see him again. I never thought he'd find you."

"You know I have to kill him right?"

I looked away.

"He's innocent Light."

Light sighs. "I didn't want to kill Raye or Naomi...." 

I look at him in shock.

"You killed Naomi too? His fiance right?" 

Light nodded shamefully.

"She was a nice woman but I had to. She had too much evidence stacked against me. If I'd let her live she would have gotten everything she knew to L. She worked with him on a case before so of course he would believe her being a former FBI agent herself. It wouldn't take long to put all the pieces together."

"God Light this is getting out of hand! Maybe you should give up the Death Note and live normal before you get caught."

"Hey..." 

He grabs my hand.

"It's gonna be ok. I just need L's name." 

I shake my head pulling my hand away. 

"No I won't do that to him." I refused. 

"Why Y/n? Why are you protecting him?" 

"Because Light this is not you. This is not what Kira is about. Killing people who bring justice to the world? Light this can't be us. We are better than this!"

Light sighs throwing his head back against his seat in frustration. 

"Then what do you suggest? Because I can't go back to normal."

"Then we find a way to confuse him and get the suspicion off of you."

"How do we do that?" 

"Light you're the smartest person I know. You will come up with a plan."

"So you're saying you're in this with me? Through thick and thin you will stand by me?" 

"Light I will do anything for you but I will only give you L's name if we have no other choice."

Light briefly smiles and holds my face in his hands looking me in the eyes sincerely. 

"Ok I accept your request. I'll do as you ask and come up with a plan that does not involve killing L. But if it fails then he has to die alright?" 

"Thank you Light." 

I hug him and he pulls back. 

"What is he to you?"

"We knew each other in England. He was my camp counselor. I was only 10 at the time but he was good to me. He stopped me from being attacked by these boys one night. He tried to talk to them but then they wouldn't listen thinking he was no threat to them due to his size but then he kicked their asses. I remember the look of shock on their faces and then they ran off. After that L and I sat by the campfire eating smores all night. That man can eat more cake than any other human alive. I've always been greatful to him for being there for me. He was kind of like a big brother. I went back there for several more years and got to see him. He would always beat me at card games and we would eat more sweet stuff. I swear id gain 10 lbs every summer because of him. Strawberry was his favorite. I hadn't seen him for a few years. Of course he went on to become the greatest detective in the world so he probably had no time for summer camp anymore."

Light smiled at the story. I thought he would be jealous but he didn't act that way at all. He seemed to understand what L meant to me.

"Light I have to tell you something... L is supposed to meet me tonight at my house to talk."

I've made the decision to be honest with Light. 

"As much as I don't like that, maybe he will tell you something we can use. Are you alright with seeing him?"

"Yes. It's just two old friends probably talking about why he is here." 

"Text me after he leaves and we will meet under our favorite tree at the park to talk."

"Ok I should get in the house."

I start to pull away but Light grabs my wrist pulling me towards him to kiss me goodbye. I blush a bit. I'm still not used to all his spontaneous affections towards me as of late.

. "You're more red than an apple." Ryuk suddenly said startling me. 

I forgot he was around.

"Nice one Ryuk." Light chuckled.

I left the car and headed up to my porch waving as Light drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning this chapter contains violence, explicit language and brief sexual content. This is Light falling deeper into his twisted sadistic self.   
*****************************

Light's POV:

"That was a sweet story." Ryuk comments.

"Damn it!"I suddenly yell in frustration.

Ryuk chuckles. 

"You're going soft Light. Why don't you just demand L's name? All your problems would be solved. Unless of course you want the Shinigami eyes."

"No, and do you really think I'd threaten my own girlfriend? Do you really think so lowly of me? I'd never hurt her. I already regret accidentally drugging her. That did not go according to plan."

"So what do you plan to do?" Ryuk asks. 

"Well Y/n is right. L is one of the good guys. One of the people I have sworn to protect. Kira is about justice which L has given out time and time again. The world needs him as much as it needs me."

I hack into Y/n's Facebook checking her messages. There's a cryptic one from Courtney. A shower and knife resembling Psycho. I laugh. It amuses me how she thought she would get away with this. 

"Courtney has to be eliminated. All it takes is one little slip of her loud tongue around L and I am done. I can't use my Death Note to kill her. Y/n will see that. I'd kill her with my bare hands if it weren't so messy."

Ryuk chuckles. 

"Ryuk how would you like to earn a whole bushel of juicy apples?" 

"Hehe what do you have in mind?"

"Kill Courtney Penelope Travers." 

"And how would you like for her to die?" 

"Well obviously it can't be a heart attack. We want no links to Kira that can be picked up by the media or L." 

"Yes, that's true." 

"I'm thinking a nice boating accident this weekend should do it. No one would question that. Y/n could look in my Death Note and see that I had nothing to do with her friend's unfortunate death. Even though she may not even check because she trusts me." 

"Tsk poor clueless girl." Ryuk says shaking his head in mock pitty.

"It might be hard to keep a straight face though. It's just too perfect. The idea of that gets me hard just thinking of it."

"Woah Light!"

I shake my head.

"She had a chance. I warned her what would happen if she disobeyed me but I'm glad she did because now I can finally get rid of her. The one person who tied Y/n to her old life." I laugh more. 

"Light you're forgetting one more thing." 

"What's that Ryuk?"

"Sakura might know what you did too." 

"Sakura?" I keep laughing. 

"That slut is in love with me. I could easily keep her under control."

"What you cheat on Y/n to keep her under control?" 

"No of course not! Ryuk you say the strangest things sometimes. Good old fashioned charm should do it." 

"You love her don't you?"

"I don't know how to love Ryuk but I do know that I want her and I want to protect her."

"Well she loves you. That is certain. Even Courtney knows that." 

"What do you think of her Ryuk? Do you think I made the right choice entrusting her with my life?"

"I think no matter what you do she will never betray you. I think she wants to save you from yourself." 

"She's wrong. I am not out of control."

"Not yet but killing Courtney will lead you in deeper into darkness." 

"I'm not killing Courtney. You are." I corrected. 

He chuckles. 

"Keep telling yourself that Light."

"I have felt nothing but hatred towards her since she stepped into Y/n's life. I'll be happy to finally be rid of her." 

"I think the word you're looking for is jealousy."

"Don't be ridiculous Shinigami."

Ryuk shrugs. 

"Y/n was too pure to be under her influence.   
Courtney has been a pest to society since we were kids. Long before Y/n moved here. She has been a thief for years stealing candy from convenience stores. I even caught her stealing money from my dad's office during a banquet we had. She will never change. Her crimes will get bigger over time. She is already an alcoholic. If I let her live who's to say she wouldn't eventually hurt or kill someone behind the wheel in her drunken stupor? Now she's a major threat to me. I will feel no guilt erasing her and Ryuk I want her death to be painful. I want her screaming in agony for hours. And that night I'm gonna hold my sweet Y/n and comfort her right before I take my final claim on her and fuck her into oblivion."

"Hehe humans are so much fun. Can I watch?" 

I glare at him. 

"You keep hidden that night or I'll cut that bushel in half."

"Fair enough. Mmmm a bushel of juicy apples."

"Ryuk?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"You're drooling."

"Oh sorry."

"So Shinigami do we have a deal?"

"You know it Light-O" 

AN: No Ryuk is not a perv. He was joking to taunt Light.


	11. Chapter 11

READER POV:

It's 10 pm I hear a slight tapping on my window. I go over and see L smirking as he waves. I open the window to help him in. 

"L"

I hug him and he of course blushes.

"It's been a long time Y/N."He says as he rubs my back.

I nod and break away.

"Yes it has."

"I guess you know I'm not here for a trip down memory lane." 

His voice is much deeper than I remember. It almost makes me....no I can't think that way. I inwardly slap away my thoughts. It doesn't help that we are standing in my bedroom. Ugh. 

"I figured that." I finally respond. 

"I'm here to talk about Kira."

No surprise there.

"Ok, that seems like the subject everyone is talking about. You want to know where I stand?"

"I can guess but go ahead and tell me." 

"Well his methods are wrong but I think he truly wants to do good for this world."

"Yes, tell that to the families of all the FBI agents he killed."

I look away. I try not to think about it but then Light's own words spring to mind. 

"That was self preservation." 

L steps up to me.

"Does it make it right? Was it justified?" 

"Of course not."

I back away from him. 

"Hmmm well I can see how you would feel conflicted right now considering Light Yagami is Kira."

I nearly choke.

"What!? You can't be serious! What proof do you have?"

"None at the current moment it's just a hunch with about 5% probability but all will be revealed soon." 

"L this is ridiculous I know Light! He would never hurt a fly!" 

"Either your love for him has blinded you or you're covering for him. I'm guessing the later. You should know Y/N that Kira will be caught and he will be executed. I don't want you harmed in the crossfire. You could both end up killed. I will do what I can to keep you safe but you have to be honest with me." 

He grabs my chin. 

"Is Light Yagami Kira?"

"No!" I pull away in disgust.

L shakes his head in disappointment and puts his hands in his pockets. 

"I thought I knew you better than this Y/N." 

"L, he is innocent and you're right I do love him. I'm not blind. I've known him for 4 years. He's the smartest person I've known since you."

"Kira is very smart too."

"So just because Light is a genius automatically qualifies him for Kira?"

"There's other factors as well." 

"Like what?"

"Raye Penber was killed by Kira. The last person he was tailing was your beloved Light Yagami. Naomi Missora, Raye's fiance and former FBI agent went missing after that. Light was the last person seen with her right in front of the police station. We have it all on camera. You want to tell me that is just a coincidence? I don't have enough to go on yet but it won't be long. He's dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt. If you think you can win with him unscathed then you are wrong." 

"I will win. I will prove he is innocent." 

L shakes his head. 

"You're in too deep aren't you? There is no way I can pull you out of this and save you unless of course it were done by force."

"Why don't you just let me show you how horribly wrong you are?"

"When am I ever wrong?" He stares at me smirking arrogantly. 

God he's just like Light.

"Well you are this time and I'm gonna prove it!"

"Very well you can try but by then I fear it will be too late. Your Light is very dark. Ironic isn't it?" 

"You say that like he's gonna corrupt my soul or something. It's ridiculous. You don't know him. I do."

He gives me a sad smile. 

"I'll see you at school. And please call me Ryuzaki from now on. I told Light to do the same."

He turns to leave. 

"Wait Ryuzaki....don't you want some strawberry cake?" He grins like a child.

"You do remember." 

"Of course I do." 

"So aside from being Kira tell me about Light." L says with a mouthful of cake and pink frosting on his lips.

I cock my head to the side and give him a look. 

"I'm serious." He says licking the frosting off his lips.

"Ok fine..."

"Light and I met while I was in 3rd year in middle school. Just after I moved here from Austin. He never really said much to me but he was always nice. He helped me in class if I looked confused about something. It was always like that. He never really dated girls. He was always too busy for them but I always had a crush on him. Most recently I was failing biology miserably and the teacher set me up with Light as my tutor. From there we just bonded. Then to my surprise he confessed to me that he always liked me. My feelings for him were no surprise of course." I chuckled. 

"He reminds me a lot of you to be honest. I think you two could be friends under different circumstances." 

"Mmmm well for what it's worth, I like him. If he weren't Kira I would give you my approval without question. You seem well matched. It's a shame he's a mass murderer."

I roll my eyes. 

"Shut up and eat your cake Ryuzaki."

"You've grown up to be quite a woman. No wonder Kira loves you." 

I give him an annoyed look. 

"Ok see you at school Ryuzaki."

I shove him towards the window with a mouthful of cake and I kiss his cheek. He blushes. 

"Be careful."

"I will. You can trust me." He leaves and I sigh. That was hard lying to him but Light's life is at stake. I can't let anything slip. I really hope that Light is coming up with a good plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning this chapter contains very violent explicit descriptions of gang rape and torture and vulgar language. Light takes things a bit too far while taunting poor Courtney before her death. He really hates her. I have bent the powers of the Death Note a little bit here.  
*****************************  
Courtney's POV:

I was walking in the empty hall waiting for Y/n. It's after school but I asked her to meet me here. I hope she got my message that I left in her locker. I was about to give up when I saw Light holding my note in his hand with an evil smirk on his face. 

"Oh fuck!" 

I start running towards the gym where there is a volleyball game going on but Light grabs me by the hair making me yelp in pain dragging me back into an empty classroom. He slams me against the chalkboard. Then locks the door as I try to scream. He covers my mouth. 

"You really want to sign your sister's death warrant don't you?"

That shut me up.

"Now..if I remove my hand do you promise to behave?" 

I nod so he slowly lets go backing up. 

"Well Courtney I am not surprised that you tried to defy me. Oh and I also know about the Facebook message...a shower equals Psycho? Cute. So let's see what you say this time." 

He opens my note and reads it outloud. Oh fuck! 

"Y/N, I am taking a huge risk here but you have to know. Light is a psycho. He killed Greg and he drugged you. I am scared for my life. He told me he would kill me if I even talk to you. And he threatened Sam. I think he might even be Kira."...

Light pauses reading and claps with mock surprise.

"Wow Courtney, you are much smarter than I ever gave you credit for. You should really stop drinking and be an honor roll student. Second thought... It's too late for that. Let's continue with this heartfelt letter shall we?" 

He reads outloud again. 

"Please you have to tell L. He has to be stopped. He might kill you too."

He pauses again looking disappointed. 

...."See that's where you are wrong. I'd never harm my girlfriend." 

He continues reading.

"Please help me. Meet me after school by the east lockers. We have to bring this bastard down. I know you can't love a killer. - Courtney"

He stops reading ..

.."aww such sweet words. Telling her what you really think of me and actually she can and she does love a killer. She knows exactly what I am. Her and I have an honest relationship." 

"You can't be fucking serious! She knows?!"

He has to be lying.

"Yes it's shocking right? But somehow I always knew that I could trust her with anything." He smiles. 

"You're disgusting!" I yell at him in disbelief. 

He laughs.

"I know you hate me Courtney but I'm not offended. Oh no on the contrary you see the feeling is mutual. I assure you. " 

"What are you gonna do?" I ask fearfully.

He walks to a desk picking up a pen and twirling it between his long slender fingers. 

"Well... I warned you what would happen if you crossed me."

"Sam.."

"Nah she's an innocent child. I don't kill innocents but you my dear Courtney are far from innocent aren't you? I've thought about your death alot. Fucked to death by a large group of thugs?" 

I look at him in absolute horror. He continues.

"Yeah I bet that turns you on huh?"

I shake my head in tears.

"No!" 

"Yeah sure it does. It even gets me hard thinking about them tearing apart all your greedy holes. Filling them up with their big fat hard cocks. Their cum dripping down your legs. Forcing you swallow their hot loads down your throat. And then the next group that has been standing in line finally take their turn fucking you raw. I'd say about 15 of them is a good number to keep it going. Some would have their kinks. Pinching, biting, twisting, whipping. Maybe one takes off his belt and whips you with it. Wouldn't that be hot Courtney?"

"No! What is wrong with you?" 

He grabs his crotch while saying the words ignoring my question. 

"You screaming in agony. Torn between begging them to stop and keeping them going because of pleasure you would feel being such a filthy slut mmmm. But they won't stop until you're dead and that could take a looong time. Depending on your stamina of course. Doesn't that get you wet? Mmm I know it does. I bet if I checked right now I'd find a hot puddle in your little panties." 

He drags his pen down my body teasing me and stops before he reaches my crotch. He pulls away.

"No you sick bastard!" I cry.

He chuckles "You sure are squirming Courtney. What's the matter? Your filthy cunt needing filled that badly? I'd never touch you of course. That goes against my morals and id never cheat on my girlfriend. And even if I was single, I don't fuck whores like you but visions of your death does turn me on." 

"You are fucking sick! Are you fucking serious?!" 

... "Yeah anyway.... but the problem is with Kira around there's not many thugs left to use to get them to fuck you. So you won't get to have that pleasurable death. I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint. So whats next? Hit by a train, shot in the head, electrocuted..a heart attack would be far too boring for you and I wanted no links to Kira . For obvious reasons."

He gets in my face smiling wickedly.

"Would you like to know how you're going to die Courtney?" 

"You're a fucking psycho Yagami."

"I'll take that as a yes." He says happily.

"See you're gonna go on a nice boating trip with family and friends and have a wonderful time but then there is going to be a terrible accident but no worries...no one is gonna get hurt except you. And it's gonna be so painful. You're gonna have 21 hours of intense pain in the hospital while they try to save you. Wide awake and screaming till you choke on your last breath. I wish I could be there to witness it. Hell, Y/n and I might even drop by to say hi. Wouldn't that be sweet? My love would bring you your favorite flowers and hold your hand. It's going to be beautiful. Your funeral will be just as lovely. And I know what you're thinking. You think you can just cancel the trip and stay home safe in your bed." He laughs.

"Think again. It's already written and nothing will stop it. Your fate is sealed darling. And you will not speak of it either. I have complete control over you. Just like a little puppet." 

He pats my head like a dog. I cringe from his touch.

"What kind of freaky power do you have to make such a thing happen? Are you a wizard? What are you?" 

His eyes nearly glow red. I gasp in fear. 

"You're a demon!" I shout. 

His voice deepens. This is not the Light Yagami I grew up with. 

"I am Kira. I was given power by the Shinigami"

"Light please. I'm sorry I will do anything." I beg. 

"You shouldn't have crossed me you stupid cunt. I warned you what would happen. You made your boat Courtney now be a good girl and go sail in it. At 11 am tommorow morning you will be dying. At 8 am Sunday morning you will die."

I grab onto him crying and he holds me in mock comfort.

"Tsk tsk poor Courtney I told you but you didn't listen." 

"Light please you can't do this. If you're Kira you can't be this heartless. Kira only kills evil people! We have known each other since we were 6 year olds. I'll keep your secret I swear it. Please Light!" 

He shoves me down to my knees as I hold onto his pant leg sobbing.

"I am not heartless. This is justice you sinned against Kira."

"I promise I won't tell please Light!" 

He leans down and grabs my face harshly. 

"It's too late. So I would suggest that you go enjoy your final moments that you have left alive." 

"What happened to you?"

"I answered my calling to rid the world of evil. I'm fed up with the filth in this rotten world."

"You say that like you're some kind of super hero." 

"No not a super hero. A god."

He truly is insane.

"What can I do?" 

"Nothing."

" I'll suck your cock if you want. Please Light!"

He laughs at my desperation.

"Wow this is even more beautiful then I imagined. Do you really think that I would allow your disgusting mouth anywhere near my cock? I am a taken man!" 

He looks at his watch.

"You have exactly 18 hours to live and you will forget this conversation as soon as I am out of the building." 

He squats down to my level kissing my cheek harshly and wipes away my tears.

"Goodbye Courtney."

"Light please!!!!" 

He leaves. 

"You evil bastard!!!!" I scream. 

How can he do this? I try to text Y/n but I'm blocked. I quickly write myself a note but my memory is slipping. He is somehow making me forget. I try to desperately to hold on..............why am I here? What the fuck happened I thought Yagami was gonna talk to me. I must be going crazy. I shrug and walk out looking for Y/n. 

AN: I feel like this would not be so far off the mark for Light's character. In the beginning with the Death Note he was laughing clearly enjoying his killing. He also loved taunting Naomi so it leads me to believe that he would be turned on by a situation like this. But Light is faithful to his love. He would never rape his victims. He would never have Courtney gang raped that was just all talk to shock her. It was exciting for him to see her reactions.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This is a more "light" hearted chapter mostly after such a heavy one. There is some sexual content but it is rather minor.   
*****************************  
READER POV:

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you last night. I was honestly just so drained from everything." 

"Come here. It's ok"

Light kisses and holds me. I look at Ryuk chomping on an apple. 

"Ryuk have you ever tried pears or bananas maybe?" 

"Nah just apples. Apples are better than anything."

I laugh. "If you say so." 

He floats out of the room. 

"So how did it go with L?" Light asks.

"Oh you mean Ryuzaki? I think it went pretty well though he does have valid reasons to suspect you. He knows about Naomi. He knows you were the last to be seen with her in front of the police station. You were caught on security camera."

"That proves nothing. I didn't follow her. I only wrote her name. Without having knowledge of the Death Note that info is meaningless." Light argues. 

"True but what about Raye? L knows you were the last one he was spying on."

"Still he has no proof. He is just speculating with no evidence. If he had any then I'd be brought in for questioning."

"Well he said there was like a 5% probability of you being Kira and that he'd give us his blessing if you weren't Kira." 

He smiles and he raises his brow amused. 

"Is that so? Should I put him on the wedding guest list then?"

I punch his shoulder playfully.

"Funny."

'I'll show you funny."

He grabs me and throws me on the bed while i'm laughing he jumps on top of me and starts tickling me while I'm screaming. I grab a pillow and smack him in the head giggling trying to make him stop. 

"Light please stop I can't take anymore."

I'm giggling so hard I nearly lose my breath. 

"Ok ok truce! You're not funny. You're serious and hardcore Kira." 

He laughs and pins my wrists down and starts kissing me. Then he looks at me seriously. 

"Hardcore Kira loves you so much."

I look at him in shock. 

"I love you too Light."

We kiss with so much passion and love between us. I'm on cloud nine. 

Light's Thoughts later:

I finally confessed my love to my angel. Courtney was right I am not heartless. Not when it comes to Y/N. These feelings I feel have to be love. I don't know any other word to define them. I'd tear the whole world apart if anyone ever hurt her. I'd kill anyone who came near her with ill intent. I couldn't live without her in my life. Is that love or obsession? I'm choosing to call it love. Once our goals are reached I will marry her. She will be my queen and I will give her everything she could ever desire. She will be the mother to my kids and we will live in the world of peace that we both deserve. Our children will grow up in a world free of evil and by then maybe even L could be on our side. These are all my hopes and dreams for our future. It's all possible with the Death Note. Why can't those morons understand? It's humanity's only hope for survival. Peace is already happening. Why would they want to go back to the dark age before Kira? My own father doesn't understand. Perhaps one day he will. When we are living in a perfect paradise I can finally look him in the eye and say see Dad I did this. Aren't you proud of me? I look in the mirror and watch my eyes turn red as I scowl. It angers me to the core that those idiots won't accept the best thing for them. 

"Your taunting of Courtney was rather interesting Light. I never knew you had it in you." Ryuk says while floating above my bed juggling apples. 

"I may have taken it too far but the feeling I had while doing it was incredible. I almost wish I could relive the moment over and over." 

"Well I know what you'll be fantasizing about while you jack off."

I glare. 

"Ryuk." 

"This is what I was saying about Courtney's death bringing you deeper into darkness. You enjoyed it so much and now just simply writing names in the Death Note won't satisfy your hunger for more. This is how you will lose yourself Light. Like it or not you are a killer and now you lust for bloody death."

"So I'm becoming like Dexter Morgan and I need an outlet that is more violent than the Death Note?" 

"Oh you will still use the Death Note but your murders will become more sadistic and people will begin questioning Kira's dark motives."

"Not being there won't satisfy me either. I want to watch them die now. What is wrong with me?" 

"You're giving into the darkest part of yourself. This is no longer Shinigami. Light this is inside of you." 

"Then what can I do?"

"Cling to your love. She is the only one who will save you." 

AN: You may notice Ryuk is being alot more helpful to Light. That is because in my story Ryuk is fond of Light and wants him to succeed. I think despite what Ryuk said he was always on Light's side. He mostly did everything he was asked without question. Ryuk had a respect for Light. He only ended him when he was too far gone. That's my thoughts anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning extreme vulgarity and death. Light once again shows his dark side.  
*****************************'

READER POV:

It was Saturday. Light and I were laying on my bed studying for our college entrance exams.

"I don't know how you can think about this right now?" I tell him.

"What do you mean? This is important." 

"I know but with everything going on, it's just hard to concentrate on this."

He sighs and puts his pen down. He had been taking notes all morning.

"So we take a break." He suggests as he moves all our books out of the way so that he can scoot closer to me. 

Pulling me into a sitting position, he has me near his lap. He starts massaging my shoulders and giving me "light" kisses. 

"It's gonna be ok. We will get through this. I do have a plan." 

I melt into his touch leaning my head back into his covered chest. I play with his tie.

"What is it?" 

"Well, I figure it's only a matter of time before L decides to detain me for questioning. He's too smart but he doesn't know about the Death Note. When that happens I will relinquish my ownership of it." 

"But that means you will lose your memories." 

"Yes, but only of the Death Note itself. I will not remember being Kira. I will remember our relationship. My feelings are not going to change for you but I will be normal again. Long enough for L to clear my name. I will find someone to be a pawn and keep Kira's killings going while I'm being detained. When that happens I'd imagine L will ask for my help on the case due to my experience and skill.Together L and I will catch the fake Kira and when we do I will have contact with the Death Note again thus regaining my memories. My name will be cleared but just to be safe I'll have Ryuk add in some bogus rules to the Death Note." 

"L will know about the Death Note. How will you get it back from him?" I ask. 

"I can easily steal it back using a decoy at the right time but I must kill the fake Kira and have possession of the notebook when I do. That will give me back ownership."

"I will leave you blank pages of the Death Note in a safe place that way if I can't kill the fake Kira in time you can. Will you do that for me?"

"I will do it. There can't be any trace of you using the Death Note. We need to burn all of your used pages so that they don't see your handwriting." 

"That's smart. We will do that." 

He turns me around to face him. 

"This plan is risky but it's going to work. You have to trust me." 

"I do. I love you Light." 

He smiles and kisses me.

My phone on my bedside table interrupted our kiss.

"Yes? WHAT!? NOOO WHEN? What hospital? Ok. I'm on my way."

I start hustling to grab my keys.

"Hey what's wrong?" Light asked stopping me.

"It's Courtney. Ssshe's been in a bad boating accident. I have to go." 

Light hugs me tight. (he is smirking but she doesn't see it)

"I'll drive you there. We can pick up her favorite flowers on the way." He suggests.

"She loves orchids." 

"Then we will get her those."

Light's POV:

I laugh to myself in my own thoughts as I pull out of Y/n's drive way. She is quiet and worried but she has me to get her through this so she will be fine in a short time.

We finally arrived to the hospital Courtney has been in intensive care for 5 hours so far. Ha ha only 16 hours of excruciating pain left before poor Courtney will take her final breath. It was just as I told her. Y/n and I were sitting by her bedside. I was holding her close to comfort her. I have to admit there is something so erotic and sweet about her tears. It makes her breathtakingly beautiful to me.  
I know that I caused her pain but she is not harmed. Besides that she will be over this soon.

They are not that close despite being best friends. Y/n never really felt like she could be herself around Courtney. She was always putting up a facade around her. I am the only one who saw through her act. One day she will we be greatful that I am setting her free from Courtney. The power was given to me and I can finally do that for her.

That is why I feel nothing but satisfaction and perhaps arousal at this moment. I'm aware that it's inappropriate right now but I'm certain I'll have her in my bed tonight and finally take her. I'll take out all these past sexual frustrations out on her body and she will love every second of it. I shake myself out of it. I can't let it show to her that I'm hard right now. Luckily my jacket is long enough that I can cover myself up. It's not like her focus is on me right now anyhow.

I look at Courtney. She has never looked better than laying there with a breathing tube shoved in her mouth. Her fearful eyes showing her pain. I stood up to make sure I was in her eyesight range. She was looking directly at me. Though she can't remember that I am the one who is causing this. I'd love to hear what she is thinking at this moment.

"I have to find a restroom. Can you stay with her?" Y/N asked as she kissed my cheek.

"Of course love. Hurry back." 

I kissed her lips and then she thanked me and left.

I stand up stretching my legs. 

"Well Ryuk. You really should be proud of your work. Look how gorgeous this is." I complimented my smiling Shinigami.

"Hehe you're a savage Light." He says amused. 

"You know what? I think it's time she met her real killer."

I took the slip of the Death Note from my watch and rubbed it against her hand.

"Hi there." Ryuk said waving to her. 

"Courtney I know that you can hear me. I also know that you now have your memories back. Remember when I said I have the power of the Shinigami? Well this is him. It is by his hands that you will die not by mine. You see I'd never kill my girl's best friend. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?" 

I laugh seeing her eyes with a mixture of hate, fear and pain.

"Oh I know what you're thinking. Yagami is a fucking psycho and a sick bastard. It's so predicatable and boring. You really should have come up with something with a bit more originality."

I sigh seeing her horrified expression. 

"Sweet Courtney you really have to stop giving me those looks. You're getting me rock hard and probably dripping with pre-cum again."

"Aww do you want me to end your pain?" I chuckle.

"Sorry sweetheart I can't but don't worry though." 

I look at my watch. 

"In 15 hours you will be dead and all of your pain will be gone forever." I smirk.

"Any last words? No? Oh that's right you can't speak due to a large tube in your mouth. I bet you're wishing it was my big fat long cock that you were on your knees begging me to let you suck. Am I right?"

I wink at her.

"It's no secret how much you want me but no matter now you will never have a chance to feel any cock again. I bet that's what you will miss most about life huh?" 

Ryuk chuckles.

"Ryuk what's the best thing about human life?"

"Apples!" 

I roll my eyes. 

"Of course you would say that." 

I lean over to Courtney.

"Ryuk here is crazy about his apples... Hey Ryuk tell little Courtney here what I'm paying you to kill her." 

He hovers over her. 

"A whole bushel of juicy apples" He says with an even wider grin. 

"Ummm Ryuk?" 

"Huh?" 

"You're drooling again."

"Oh? Sorry about that "

He floats to the corner.

I glance at my watch while replacing my slip of the Death Note. 

"Y/n will be back soon so I guess that means that our little chat time is over but just so you know, between us. You gave me a very enjoyable experience that I will never forget."

I kiss her cheek. 

"I'll see you at your funeral Courtney."

I see tears rolling down her face and I wipe them away. Then go back to sit down and wait for my love.

A few minutes later she is sitting next to me. I placed my arm around her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"No change?" She asks with those big beautiful eyes. I shake my head.

"No nothing."

Courtney Penelope Travers was pronounced dead at exactly 8 am on Sunday morning. I was slightly annoyed that I no longer had her around to torture anymore. But I knew she had to die. She was too big of a threat to me and my plans for Y/n and I. As expected my angel was devasted and sought comfort in my arms which I gladly gave to her. And yes I did fuck her into oblivion last night but that story will be saved for another time. Now I am at the apple orchard paying my debt to Ryuk as promised.

AN: Yes I'm aware that I bent the Death Note's rules a bit in regards to having Courtney remember what Light did but this story is obviously not following canon so I think it's fine. Y/n agreeing to kill for Light shows that she is 100% commited to him but she also cares deeply for L and she is doing anything she can to save him from Light.


	15. Chapter 15

Flashback READER POV:

I stopped by the hospital cafeteria seeing if I could get an apple for Ryuk. Sure enough there were some shiny red delicious sitting by the salad bar. I picked up a few because one would never be enough for the ravenous death god. 

When I returned to the room. I kissed Light and asked him if there were any changes in Courtney's condition. Of course there weren't. 

"Here Ryuk."

I tossed him the apples.

"Oh they have apples here too? mmm juicy. Thanks Y/n." 

I nod and sit down next to Light. He stopped reading a book and put his arm around me pulling me closer. 

I laid my head down on his shoulder reflecting on my life with Courtney. The nurse walks in and I lift my head up from my comfortable spot on Light. 

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are now over so only immediate family can be here." 

"No it's ok. I understand. Thank you." 

She nods but I see her staring at Light. I get up and gather my purse. Light and I exit the room to head out to the main waiting area of the hospital.

I sit in the lobby and grab a magazine. 

"Sweetheart don't you think we should go home tonight and come back in the morning?" Light suggests. 

"Yeah I guess you're right. There's no sense in staying here." 

I return the magazine. He kisses my head and takes my hand. We walk onto the elevator to ride down to the parking garage. 

We were alone so Light decided walk me into the wall and kiss me. I return his kiss eagerly welcoming the distraction. Our tongues dance together, I run my fingers through his hair and he moans into the kiss before we pull away breathing heavily. 

"I'm sorry. I just always wanted to kiss you like that on an elevator." 

"I liked it." I say panting.

He smirks and straightens his tie walking towards the car ahead of me. I briefly smile a bit flushed before following him out. 

On the way home I see Courtney's favorite cafe. The one that she asked me to go to just the other day. I turned her down I was too busy with my boyfriend to hang out with her for even a few minutes. I felt guilty about that.

When we got to Light's house we learned that his mom and Sayu left a note telling Light that they would be at his grandma's house for the weekend. Of course his dad was away with L still working on the Kira case. So we had the house to ourselves with the exception of Ryuk of course. We spent no time downstairs though. We went straight up Light's room to talk.

He was holding me. I couldn't cry anymore. I felt like a hypocrite.

"What are you thinking about love?" He asks me in a soft voice. 

I shake my head. 

"Just how I'm the worst best friend in the world." 

"What are you talking about?"

"Light you said it yourself. I never was right with her. I never trusted her. She had the simplest request. For me to go have coffee with her after school and I turned her down because I wanted to be with you instead." 

He gently takes my chin to get my attention. 

"Hey, you shouldn't feel bad about that. We have a lot going on right now and you needed to focus on that."

"It's gonna sound stupid Light but I feel bad for not feeling closer to her. I wanted to but I always held myself back."

"It's not stupid. You just always had a shallow connection with her." 

"Light, Courtney may have found out about you. I think she figured out you're Kira." 

"Because of her Facebook message?" 

"You know about that?" He nods. 

"I saw it on your phone the other day when I picked it up. I thought it to be rather cute. The Psycho reference was my favorite part. It was rather clever of her."

He grins a second but then goes back to being serious. 

"I don't know how she could have possibly found out. I think she had speculation over Greg's suicide. She probably thinks I led him to it. Which as you know I did but only you, Ryuk, and the Death Note itself know that fact." 

"She's always hated you. Maybe she was just running her mouth as usual. Why am I resenting her now? She's lying there dying and I fucking hate her!"

I start crying and Light pulls me into his arms tighter holding my head to his chest. 

"Shhhh it's ok. This is natural ok. It doesn't make you a bad person. Look at me." 

I lift my head up to look at him and he wipes my tear stricken face.

"I love you so much." 

I take his hand and kiss his palm and hold it against my face. 

"I love you too." 

He strokes my lips with his fingers. I can taste my salty tears on them. He leans in and captures my lips in a tender kiss. I know he can now taste my tears too. He licks across my lips and I part them to let his tongue inside. It starts out sweet but he gradually builds up the pressure to something more feral.  
He slowly lowers me down onto the bed and straddles me never breaking the kiss. I finally pull back gasping for air and I can see the lust in his eyes. He kisses down my neck and one of his hands grips onto my right breast squeezing it. He slides that hand down under my shirt pulling my bra cup down and playing with my nipple. I feel it harden like a pebble under the warm pad of his thumb. He sits up to help me get my shirt off. Pulling it over my head then he unhooks my bra with one talented hand. Next he fondles both of my breasts, pinching my nipples and making me wince in slight pain just for a second. I start unbuttoning his shirt and eventually pull it off but leave on his losened tie. He looks like such a naughty school boy. With strands of his chestnut hair covering his eyes. He unbuckles his belt. I grip his red tie to pull him back down for another passionate kiss. We break the kiss and he continues kissing down my body licking and nibbling as he went. He finally makes it down to my breasts and sucks on my hard nipples while dragging his hand down my body and pushing his hand down into my panties. I caress his head playing with his hair and lift my hips so he can push my pants down to take them off. He goes down to the foot of his bed to grab my legs sliding me down and pulls my clothes off completely leaving me stark naked and vulnerable. He steps back admiring me with loving eyes. 

"You're so fucking beautiful Y/n." 

I know I was blushing and had no idea what to say but the next sound out my mouth was a surprised gasp when he went down on me. He spread my legs looking up at me with those gorgeous amber eyes of his.

"Oh fuck Light!" 

He looked amused by my sudden outburst of vulgarity. Licking and sucking on my cunt like he was starving for it. I arched my back and let out a loud moan. Light then slides in his two long fingers. I never had them in me at this angle before and the feeling was incredible. The combination of that and his tongue drove me wild and had me biting his pillow. He added another finger and bit my clit gently and that is what sent me over the edge. Cumming hard I lost myself to the passion, moaning his name over and over.  
When he was done licking up all my juices with long licks making me shiver, he got back up and kissed me. His face was wet from me squirting my juices all over it. I could taste it. 

He then broke the kiss and brought his crotch to my face. 

"Finish undressing me." He commanded. 

I obeyed but teased him first grabbing his bulge through his pants and rubbing it. He groaned but he was getting impatient. I unzipped his pants pulling down his boxers and reached in to grab my prize. His cock felt so warm and smooth against my hand and yet he was painfully hard. So much so that I could see the veins. I kissed the head and licked his pre-cum earning a louder moan. I look up at him, gently massaging his balls and licking them while I stroke his cock. I take one whole testicle into my hot mouth and then the other before I lick all the way up his length back to the head. I circle it with my tongue and take it deeper into my mouth and begin humming. The combination of all the sensations he was feeling caused Light to throw his head back in pleasure. He has his fingers entangled in my hair tugging on it roughly when I hit a sensitive spot. He starts thrusting into my mouth moaning. I continue humming making him feel the vibrations with my mouth wrapped around his cock. 

"Mmmm you're so good at this." He says with his eyes rolling back and then making direct eye contact with me looking up at him with a mouthful of his cock. 

"Oh god I'm gonna fuck your sweet little cunt so hard." He promises me. 

It becomes too intense for him so he stops me and roughly shoves me down on the bed climbing over me and hovering. He spreads my legs and slaps his cock against my clit. Lining it up but before he does that he shoves his fingers in one last time hitting that spot that he knows drives me wild, bringing me to the edge of orgasm before abruptly pulling out. He then thrusts his cock into me in one quick thrust making me cry out. He allows no adjustment he pushes my legs over my leg and thrusts in slow long strokes fucking me balls deep. He speeds up his thrusts keeping my legs up so that he can shove it in deeper with every stroke. Soon he reaches full speed making me scream his name. He suddenly pulls out quick flipping me over roughly and pulling me up to my knees. He slams his cock back in and grabs a fist full of my hair. His groaning and panting is loud and I can feel the sweat drip down his hot body down to the crack in my ass. He yanks my head back harshly leaning over me to kiss but it doesn't last long due to the need for oxygen. I'm cumming so hard that I lost track of how many times. It was like an endless orgasm and my throat was raw from screaming. 

"Oh god! Oh Kira! Oh Light!" I said it all. 

Light let go of my hair and used both his hands to spread me open further. His strokes were getting slower and more erratic. I knew that he was getting close. He rubbed my other hole using his pointer finger that was soaked from my juices. My body was in a state of shock when I felt it penetrate me giving me a burning feeling. 

"One day I'm gonna fuck you here too." He says.

I cry out louder than ever so close to cumming again. 

"Mmmmm yes cum for me now!"

He shoves his finger into my asshole deeper and that did it. I was screaming his name as my inner muscles squeezed his cock. Light couldn't hold out anymore. He pulled out and turned me around to cum all over my face and breasts. I heard his sexy grunts as each rope of hot cum hit me. I held my mouth open to catch some on my tongue before swallowing it down. 

"You look so beautiful covered in my cum like this." 

He slaps my tongue with his cock and rubs my face with it collecting some of the mess until it was dripping.

"Suck it until it's clean." He commanded.

I obeyed as he repeated the process until every drop was clean from my face. 

He smiled. "Good girl. I hope you are still hungry because we still have those gorgrous tits to clean." 

He grabs one and pushes it up till I can reach it. I give it a long lick. humming in appreciation. As I lick away all the cum. When I am done I stop then Light smirks evily before he grabs both of my nipples pinching them hard. Then twisting as I moan loudly.

"You missed a spot." I pant completely turned on by his sudden action. 

"You keep doing that and then ill start missing on purpose." 

"Is that your way of telling me you want more of that kind of treatment?"

"It's my way of telling you maybe the rumours about us around school are true." 

Light's eyes widened at that. 

"You do realize if you open this door for me that you will see another side to me that may even scare you?"

"I'm not afraid of you Kira. I trust you with my life. I don't want you to hold back who you really are from me. Even if it hurts me. Because Light, you don't just see through me. I can now see through you too and it's what I want." 

He looks at me in awe again.

Light grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss before both of us collapsed on the bed. He looks at me in amazement.

"I love you so much."

He pulls me close to rest my head on his chest. 

"I have no words" he says staring at the ceiling fan in a daze.

"I do." Ryuk says suddenly. 

"What the fuck Ryuk?" Light yells.

"What? You think I was watching? No I was in the kitchen making an apple pie. Can't you smell it?" He grins proudly.

We both give him a questioning look.

"Oh right. Yeah I guess you wouldn't now." He chuckles and leaves. 

I look at Light.

"Are you sure there is no way to kill a Shinigami?"

We both laugh.


End file.
